Cherry Blossom
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: we meet beneath the cherry blossom we parted beneath cherry blossom and we meet again beneath the cherry blossom. Didn't care how many we parted and meet again i will love you forever and ever


Disclaimer: until the end of this world VK wouldn't be mine

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Cherry Blossom

Everything started at the day I move to my house years ago which the location on the village. After the car incident that hit me hard I need total rest to restore my health which become the reason my parent to move me out from my house in the middle of Tokyo to our villa on this village. That decision made me have to take a rest from my study on the university for a year.

I moved to this house at the first April the very first day of the spring. The house has two floors. The down stair have a living room, a kitchen, a library, a dining room, a study room and four bedroom , one for my butler Kaien Cross-san, two for the maid and chef and the other for my bed room. In the first floor there was a room that I don't know what inside it because that room never opened and my parent said that room was using to keep the previous owner things. The up stair have four bed rooms too one is master bed room, my parent room, one my sister room and the other is for the guestroom. The house has a huge beautiful garden with a big pool on the left side and beautiful big marble fountain in the middle of the garden. On the farts corner of the garden near a small lodge there is a huge cherry blossom tree which the color of the petal was darker than any normal cherry blossom that made me really attracted to it.

I arrived at the house two hour before the sun set. Since that day was my first day I'm move in I couldn't spent my time at the outside my parents and sister who accompanying me that day push me to took a rest. They will stay with me for a week to help me adjusted with the new environment. And after diner I decided to read something at the library until my father entered the library.

"Kaname, you should lie down and let your body rest." My father, Haruka Kuran, said. My father have the same feature with me red wine eyes and chocolate hair but his hair a lot shorter than me and he a bit taller than me.

"Yes, father." I closed the book that I read and get up from the leather armchair which I sat down. My sister, Yuki, helped me got up and my mother, Juuri, hand me over the cane that I used to help me walking.

I walked toward my room, when I arrived in front of my room my butler; Cross-san helped me to open the door. My room are the have big window which made me could see the cherry blossom that I adore. The room has been painted in dark red and in the middle of the room there are my king size bed which have white sheet and many fluffy pillow. I walked toward my bed and lie down to let the sleep approach me.

I'm slept for few hour but at the midnight I weak up because of the voice of someone who singing a sad song. I get up and sat down at my bed to listen the song clearly. The song was beautiful but really sad and without I realized tears already fall from my eyes not long after that I'm fall asleep again.

"Help… please help me."

I got up because of the dream that I couldn't remember the only thing that I remember was a pleading voice of a boy who asks to be rescued. When I got up for the second time from the window I could see that the sun already shines. I took my cane and walked toward the window, from the window I could saw the cherry blossom tree and I remembered the song that I heard last night.

A week passed so fast and suddenly I was alone at this house with only my butler, maid and chef. My parent and sister already went back to our home in Tokyo. After I saw them off I walked toward the garden and heading to the cherry blossom tree. When I just five meters away from there I heard the same song I heard last night. I looked for the source of this beautiful voice and I found him. A beautiful silver haired boy about sixteen years old wearing lilac colored kimono standing beneath the cherry blossom tree with his back lied back on at the cherry blossom tree.

When he stopped his singing I decided to speak to him "Hi, who are you? Are you come from around here?" He opened his eyes and I saw the most beautiful amnesty stay in there.

I saw his eyes widened and his body stiff a bit when he saw me but he got his composure and answer my question.

"I'm live near here, I always come in here and you can call me Rei." He said calmly.

"Rei? That's mean Zero right. I'll call you Zero then and you can call me Kaname." I said to him.

"Still the same are you." He said in nearly inaudible voice that made me looked at him in question but I brush away that question from my head.

"You have beautiful voice you know. But why are you singing that sad song?" I asked him.

He looked at me with sadness on his beautiful eyes "Since the day I lost him, I lose all of the happiness and every song that come from my mouth never be a happy song because there is no longer any happiness in my heart."

I don't know why but hearing that he already have someone who hold his heart made my heard full of jealousy.

"Kaname-kun." I heard Cross-san called me, I turn around to see him "Let go back inside, it's getting a bit cold." He said when he already in front of me.

I turn around but Zero was nowhere to be seen. "Cross-san did you saw a boy who standing beside the cherry blossom?" I asked.

"I didn't saw anyone beside you. Maybe he just went back to his house." I just nodded and follow him go back inside.

The next day I waited for Zero to come beneath the cherry blossom tree but he never shows up. I was waiting for him to come for about a week but I couldn't ever meet him until at the midnight of the eighth day I hear his voice singing another beautiful sad song that somehow made me felt really nostalgic. I took my cane and I walked toward the cherry blossom tree. Finally I could see him again.

"Zero," I walked toward him and I automatically hug him. His body was cold but made me feel comfortable. "I'm waiting for you but you never come. I really want to meet you."

"I'm sorry." That's was all he said.

We then sat down beneath the cherry blossom tree in comfortable silence until Zero broke the silence "Why you want to meet me?"

I couldn't found any reasonable reason so I just answered him truthfully "I don't know either. The thing I know is that I want to meet you. I'm already drawn to you since the very first time I heard you song." I took him in my hug and hold his body close "Can we meet again tomorrow?"

"If you want we can meet every day. Now it's better if you go back inside I need to go beck too." Zero helped me to go back inside before he goes away.

Since that night we always meet nearly every day. He always waited for me beneath the cherry blossom tree but when Cross-san will come to inform me about the lunch we will parted and meet again after I finished mu lunch. Without I realize it's already four month since the day I come, it's was summer but just like Cross-san said the cherry blossom still in full bloom. That day was like another day before, I'm lied down beneath the cherry blossom tree and used Zero lap as pillow. Zero singing another song but this song was different than his other song. For once the song his sang was full of happiness.

"I like your new song." I said after his finished singing.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"This song was full of happiness. Care to tell me the reason?"

Zero smiled toward me sweetly "That's because I meet you Kaname. You once again bring me happiness."

He looked at me adoringly. I lift my right hand to cares his cheek I got up a little and he bowed a little too until our lips meet on sweet and warm kiss. The innocent kiss not last long and turn into hot and steamy kiss. I bit his lower lip asked for entrance which he granted immediately. I push my tongue inside his hot and wet carven. I explore his and lick the entire surface of his mouth that leaved the both of us patting hardly. I parted our lips because the need of oxygen. When I'm already steadied my breath I hug him and kiss his forehead.

I looked at his amnesty eyes and said "Zero, I love you."

He smile sweetly and hug me back "I love you too Kaname." He made my live perfect. I couldn't wait the summer holyday when I could introduce him toward my family.

Everything was perfect, I'm healing so fast and I already could walk without using a cane or need the other help. Everything just like I want, until that day come just one and half months since I confess my love toward Zero and a week before my family come.

That day was a raining since the last night more over the big win and the thunder never stop made me couldn't meet my beloved silver haired lover.

"What is it Kaname-kun you look so depressed?" ask my butler Cross-san.

"This rain make me couldn't meet him." I put the book that I read on the coffee table near me.

"Him?"

I turn around and looked at him "Yeah, I couldn't meet my lover Zero. We usually meet beneath the cherry blossom tree and spent our time talking in there."

I saw Cross-san lift his hand and touch his chin. "But I never saw him. I remembered you always stay beneath the cheery blossom tree but I never saw you with anyone else."

I felt something wrong but I tried to ignore it "Maybe because whenever you come to inform me about lunch he already excuse his self first and then back when I'm already finished my lunch."

"But that's weird I'm often seeing you from the inside to check your condition, and I never saw anyone beside you."

Now I know that there is something that really wrong "Cross-san you know everyone who live in this village right?"

"Yes, I know everyone here include their relative who sometimes come to visited their family. Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know someone who his name is Rei?" I ask.

"Rei?"

"I call him Zero. He is my boyfriend, the one that always meet me beneath the cherry blossom tree. He has alabaster skin, amnesty eyes and silver hair. He always wearing kimono too." I explain to Cross-san.

"Silver hair?" I saw Cross-san eyes widened a bit and he murmured something that I heard like "That's impossible." He then took my hand "May be you need to see this."

He then land me toward the mysterious room that I never know what inside it. Cross-san opened the door and asked me to step inside. He turn-on the lamp and made the light lightening the room. Everything inside was covered by the white clothes which covered by thick dust. I saw Cross-san lift the white clothes that covered the wall.

When the white clothes already lifted by Cross-san I saw a painting that made my eyes widened in sock. In the painting there was my Zero standing beside a foreign man with blond hair and the same amnesty eyes like Zero. In the middle of them there was a woman with the same silver hair as Zero and pink colored eyes sitting on leather chair.

"If the one that you call Zero is this boy, I'm afraid may be the one you meet isn't human. They already die at the Second World War. They being killed because this man was an American and the soldier accuse the woman as a country traitor and being killed too. But no one knew where their son is. Many people said that he being tortured beneath the cherry blossom tree but no one found his body. Even if he still alive he will already become an old man."

The next day I meet Zero again "Why you lie to me?"

"I never lie to you."

"Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Because you don't need to know anything yet." Zero then walked toward me "Do you want to know everything now?"

I just nodded and he kisses me deeply and before I know everything become dark.

I opened my eyes I'm still at the same house but everything looks different. I looked forward and I saw the same people that I saw in the painting yesterday. Beside them there was Zero and a man with the same face as me.

"Kaname, I want you to bring Rei run away from here. The soldier was close and can come any time. I will distract them and runaway with Shizuka. We will meet again tomorrow in the harbor if we not show up until the ship come I want you to bring Rei out from this country." Said the oldest man in there.

Before the man who looked like me brings Zero leave the room the soldiers already come. They killed the man and his wife immediately. I saw Zero crying and the man beside him land Zero to leave the house through the window. They run away and I followed them. They run and run until when they just about to reach the cherry blossom tree, another soldier shoot the chocolate haired man beside Zero. He ignores it and keeps running but the soldiers capture them. He hugs Zero and tried to keep him from the soldier punch and use his own body as shield to protect Zero until he lost his consciousness.

The soldier separated them three soldier took Zero and brought him to the small lodge beside the cherry blossom tree. Two other soldiers brought the unconsciousness man toward the small lodge too. I followed them inside. They brought the two mans inside the cellar and throw Zero inside. On the cellar I could saw the roots of cherry tree hanging everywhere. Zero just cry and murmured something that heard like "Kaname please weak up, please help me. I'm scared." He said it over and over while the soldiers who heard it just laugh at him.

The three soldiers took both of his hand and tied it with the cherry blossom roots and then said "Look what will we do toward your beloved lover who event dare to betray his own country to tried to safe you." They started to mutilate the other boy cut and separated one by one of the other boy body. The other boy couldn't do anything but cry out loud in pain. Zero cried and asked them to stop and torture him instead but they ignore it and torture the other man in hours until he die.

After they finished their torture, they walked toward Zero and using the sharpest cherry blossom root they thrust it toward Zero heart. They brought the remaining body of the man that they mutilated before and then leaving the death Zero in there.

Everything was dark once again and when I'm opened my eyes I saw my mother worried face. "Kaname, you finally awake." My mother hugged me and the thing that I can do was hug her back.

I looked at my left side and saw my father stood in there. I freed myself from my mother hug and walked toward my father. "Father, do you know where is the key of the lodge beside the cherry blossom tree?"

My father nodded "Is the key have something to do with what happen to you as what Kaien said?"

"Yes, there is something that I need to do in there to freeing my beloved one."

My father handed me a silver key and we walked toward the lodge. I opened the door and walked toward the cellar. In there still in the same position like I saw in my dream was Zero. His body still as perfect as if he just asleep and not already die years ago. I took the knife that I brought and entered the cellar. I freed his body from the cherry blossom root and hug it dearly.

"I'm sorry Zero I couldn't rescue you." I kissed his lips and then his body turns into pieces of crystal dust and leave only the kimono he wear.

I looked up and saw him there smiling softly toward me he kissed me and I saw his body started to disappear "It's me the one who should ask for forgiveness and not you. Thank you Kaname for freeing me." He kisses me once again and then disappears but before he disappears I could hear his last word "I love you Kaname, forever and ever."

It's already fifteen years since that day. Today was the wedding day of my sister but here I'm standing beneath the cherry blossom tree to remembered Zero. I turn around to walk toward the reception room but I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I helped him to get up and how shock I'm when I saw the face of my beloved.

He looked at me and smile sweetly "Finally I found you and I can meet you outside of the dream Kaname."

I really happy, I took him to my embrace kiss him deeply beneath the cherry blossom tree.

The end

Hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
